The Name
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: After the Kira Case,L returns to Whammy house,with a lot on his mind. The death of Watari,a certain name echoing in his head on nonstop,and now and then remembers his old friend,Yagami Raito. Its soon realized that Roger has to focus more on being the new 'Watari' then being owner of Whammy house.What will L do and who is the strange girl,living at Whammy house?And who is 'Sakura?


**Author: Okay everyone, get in your places! It's about to start.**

**L: Oh boy...**

**Beyond: Oh hush, she worked pretty hard on this you know.**

**Light: Yeah, L, be more supportive.**

**Author: Just start the film before a fight breaks out!**

**Author: I do not own any Death Note Characters, only the story. 3...2...1 NOW**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!**

**L: Cake. Now.**

Sakura...

A simple name. Really. A common one too. Meaning Cherry blossoms in the Japanese community. But if it's such a common name why is it always filling his head?

Sakura...Sakura...Sakura! Only that one name. No face to claim just the name. It was not only in Japan where he heard that name. But it was in Whammy house itself where he was raised and taught.

He questioned it many times. Even when he was alone, that name appeared back into his mind. It echoed, like a broken record on a record player it skipped and kept repeating the same word over and over again.

It was a single name that meant nothing but it meant something. He didn't even remember when it started. He faintly remembered hearing on the plane as he left Japan till the next when he was needed again.

Everything was in place but he lost a important person in his life. The man who adopted him when he was a mere five years old, saving him from his uncle who beat and hurt him, the man who made him into a detective, protecting him with his own life. The one even he wanted to call his father for that was he seemed to be but he was oh so much more then that.

The one called Quillish Whammy, owner of Whammy House, the place he had called home for so many years. Looking out the dark outside of the private plane, he frowned as a very small tear escaped his eye, running down his pale cheek before dropping onto his white shirt, staining it. He twisted his mouth, trying to should himself for showing such a emotion but he felt as though he were broken now.

First he lost the one he called 'Father' and the one closet to him, now he's being tortured by the repeat of that name.

When he had arrived at the place he called home, he felt a cold shiver up his spine. It wasn't the same. No, not at all.

He felt almost sick, almost dead, as he had looked around the once beautiful place. His eyes darkened at how everything looked...disgusting to him. The paint was peeling off the walls and turning yellow. The floorboards with nails sticking up in random spots, begging to tear someone's skirt or jeans or cause a accident evolving a nail up someone's foot and stitches.

The decorations in some places looked terrible, as of they haven't been cleaned or dusted at least since he left his sanctuary. He was surprised not hear children yelling, or laughing or even the patter of little running feet down the stairs to see who had come through the door. There was only a deadly silence.

The silence was almost painful to hear after so long. It was broken when he heard a small tap of footsteps. He glanced up the stairs to see Roger, the poor old man, with a cane in hand. He was walking slower then he had ever seen him before.

When he finally reached the bottom of the steps, he took in the appearance of old Roger. His hair was grayer now, his saggy wrinkly and worried lines creased his face. His glass perched on the edge of his big nose, his pasty pale skin looking as he has bathed in flour all his life, his suit worn out and old, more of a grey and now very dusty.

His shoes were still shiny though, as always. He was hunched over, similar to himself but more so with a old hand on his back as if he were in pain there. He smiled at the taller, younger one before him, as if seeing a old friend, which was half true.

"Its been awhile, hasn't it?" he breathed. He nodded slowly, glancing around again, almost disgusted with the place.

"Things have changed. " he noted to the olde Man.

"Yes...after you left for that time, leaving your successors to take over, it's been harder to keep this place up and running, with my age and all. Also since I've been Near's Watari, I've had to focus more on that and travel with him to over see things. "

As he listened and heard the word Watari, his heart strings were tugged at and his eyes narrowed to the right.

"I understand. Are there still kids here?" he asked, putting his suitcase down on the floor, sticking a pale hand into his pocket and a thumb to his lips. "

"Yes, but they're all in class. You won't be seeing them till later"

That's what he said. But he didn't say that the kids would be only wearing scraps and dirty as if they lived on the streets. They all had low heads, when they heard and saw L before them. Some cowered at his gaze, some fought his gaze back and others...gazed it right back at him.

They all were too skinny to be healthy, sure he was skinny but he wasn't bony bony skinny. He licked his dry lips. He wondered when the last time these kids had they're baths.

He decided to head to his room. He entered seeing it the same unlike the other rooms, expect filled with dust. He got out his cellphone and sat on a chair, similar to a fetal position but sitting up.

He had some calls to make...

After a few weeks, everything was better.

There were maids, cleaning, sweeping, washing, drying, sewing, and doing all sorts of things. There were two cooks, a male and a female, in the kitchen, cleaning it up, filling the room with a fresh warm cookies.

There were carpenters, inspecting floorboards, walls and ceilings, making sure they were safe, taking out a few and replacing them. Painters and people holding rugs were following some carpenters around, fixing a room up inspection with a new coat of paint with rugs to cover the floors.

There were two female nannies taking care of the smaller children, watching over them and making sure they don't get hurt. There were a few movers, moving out old furniture, setting new furniture down. They handed children new toys, some small some very large. They installed new soccer goals, a playground with a swing set, rope bridges, and a slides, and jungle gyms along with a basketball court all in the backyard.

A few people brought in new clothes, letting the kids chose out what they like and putting in drawers on new dressers. They gave doll houses, costumes, barbie dolls, books of all sorts to the girls and to the boys they gave action figures , Lego, blocks to build forts and also books of all kinds.

New, younger teachers were hired, letting the old ones retire and live at home with the money they got, along with the bound $1000 from they're old job. New desks were put into the classrooms. If it were a odd number of students in a classroom, they were given single desks, even number of students were given double desks, two students to each desk.

New books were ordered, along with new notebooks and pencils and such. Everything was slowly getting better. He could hear the children laughing and giggling more often, running outside to play games with each other.

He had ordered a 'Fall Break' till everything was fixed up and replaced. Most beds were replaced with new sheets and pillows and pillow cases, with new blankets.

Some bedrooms had to be completely redone so he got some tents and put them outside with sleeping bags to sleep under the stars with some of their friends for an outdoor camping thing.

He sat at his new desk, looking through his emails from countries all over the world, offering him cases he could either send to Near or do himself. He was the first to look through them, pick one or two that interested him and sent the rest to Near, his successor who captured Kira, at his disposal. They had made this agreement years ago.

He heard a knock at his door but he was lost in his own little world for the moment and ignored it.

He heard a louder knock and shifted in his seat to be more comfortable with his position.

"Come in..." he grunted, a bit annoyed.

The squeaked, like a mouse as it was opened. At first, no one was seen as the door was opened about a foot. Then a small dark head peeked through. As the small person squeezed through, he took in the features.

She was at least five to eight years old and very pale , nearly as pale as himself. Her hair was blacker then anything he ever seen before and it reached her lower back. Bangs blocked her eyes from his view but two locks on the sides of her face were tied around and put together at the back of her head with a pin. Her dress was blackish gray, like soot from a chimney or ash after a roaring fire. It seemed hand-stitched with rigged edges and straps holding it up on her pale shoulders. Her arms, obviously hiding something, were behind her back, trying not to show the older man before her.

Her movements were of a abused child but something about the movements held grace, stealth, and almost sneaky-like that made them seem familiar, as if he had seen them done before. Her knees were purple, blue and yellow with bruises, obviously from falling pretty hard, not a beating. On her feet were simple white socks but very dirty on the bottom. As he shifted in his chair, he noticed her eyes were covered with white bandages, wrapping around her eyes, hidden perfectly by her dark bangs.

"Yes?" he said, glancing away. She shifted from one foot to the other before taking a few steps toward him. She paused, obviously scared.

He glanced back, seeing her obviously afraid. His eyes narrowed and he sighed. "What's the matter, little one?" he questioned.

She perked at his voice, taking more steps forward. Soon she was right next to his lap. She gripped his shirt, her nose twitched.

"May I help you?" Suddenly two small arms arched up and at him, showing what she had concealed behind her back. He jumped, a bit startled at her sudden movements. He glanced into her hands, his eyebrows raised. In her hands held a little miniature version of himself. It was like a plush toy for a key chain. It's details were close to him and it was skillful, nearly to the point he began to think it was by someone else.

It even had the dark bags under his eyes.

"I-I made it for you...for everything you did..." she said so softly it was barely classified as a whisper.

"You made it yourself?" he questioned. She nodded, blushing brightly.

"I-It took me longer then it should've but...I finished." she said, with a bit more confidence.

"I'm surprised at how well you did, making this. Thank you." He picked it carefully with his forefinger and his thumb by its arm. He realized that the shirt on it was loose and could probably be taken off.

"I...I...I've always been good at sewing...my momma taught me before daddy sent her away." she said softer, her head down.

_Sent her away? She must mean her mother went insane and had to go to a mental hospital._

**Author's Note: I'm stopping here, I don't want the chapter to be extra long, explaining everything. Wait till the next one :P**

**Please Read and Review!**

**See ya Later Alligator~!**


End file.
